Events in a Rainstorm
by wiredGIRL
Summary: Stormy nights are not the best time for an Angel to appear... S/K 'accidents', F/K torture.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: I don't own X characters; they belong to CLAMP. I do however wish to own the pants that are mentioned here someday.

__

Author's Notes: Third fic! Yes~! Anyway, this is um... HORRIBLY out of character. The first chapter isn't so bad, but believe me, it gets worse. I am so mean to Kamui, the poor boy. I rival Fuuma in fact! Although I don't really beat him up... I actually dreamed the Subby-walks-in scene, but with Seishirou instead of Kamui. O_o; Yeah. Blush included. Eh he he he anyway I will shut up and let you read now!

-----------------------

****

Events in a Rainstorm

Written by wiredGIRL, July 7, 2003  


****

Chapter One

Low rolls of thunder passed over the house, barely even audible. They continued to fumble through the sky in such a way that it seemed almost like a constant deep humming. Finally, the sound was thrown off its course by a slightly louder rumble.

Although the thunder was still quiet, inside the house a pair of tired eyelids fluttered open, half-hidden by a pillow. Kamui had always been a light sleeper, especially during storms.

He rolled his head in the other direction to face the window. A brief glimmer of light shone through the curtains and a crash was heard less than two seconds after.

The boy decided to try to get back to sleep; it seemed the best thing he could do. He didn't like storms though: the flashes of lightning reminded him of the Dragon that appeared whenever an Angel was about to do damage. He rolled his head in the direction it came from, away from the window.

The storm seemed to want his attention though, and an even louder boom sounded, and although his eyes were closed, Kamui could still see the light flash. He tried to shut them tighter, but soon relaxed; it was too difficult to keep his muscles tense. And aside from the light, the thunder was getting louder.

It was just better to try to sleep through the storm. He lay there for a few minutes, sensing the lightning through his eyelids, slowly accepting the sound of the angry storm. However, lightning was not the only thing that the boy could see through his closed eyelids.

A dark shadow passed quickly in front of them. Kamui's eyes snapped open immediately and he bolted upright in his bed. Holding his breath, he listened carefully to the room and studied each and every corner of it with wide eyes. There was nothing; the few truly dark parts of his room were not big enough to harbor anything threatening.

He stared at his bed sheets for a moment, then lay back down, pulling the covers up protectively to his chin, and closed his eyes again. Nothing more passed through his vision. The thunder, however, increased in volume.

The young Seal sighed heavily and sat up again. He stayed still for a few moments, listening to the storm, listening to the sheets of rain coming closer to the house until they finally struck the wall. The sound was a little more comforting; it stifled the farther-off thunder. Kamui decided to take a look out the window.

As soon as he placed one foot on the smooth hardwood floor, the loudest crash yet sounded and the lights went out. The boy's leg tensed slightly; his room had become pitch black and he didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was a little frightened. He never knew anymore if someone or something would appear from the blackness—not the sort of monsters that children believe in, but the fear had been there since the night he chose his side of the War. A small night-light had been placed in the outlet between his bed and the door, but it was now black.

Even more uneasy about the storm now that the power had failed, Kamui contemplated drawing his leg back to the bed, but eventually decided it was a silly notion. Nothing had been in his room as far as he could tell. He pushed his fears aside with a small 'heh,' stood up, and strolled over to the window.

He lifted the curtain slightly, just enough for him to see out, and watched unblinkingly as the raindrops formed fast, little rivers down the glass of the pane. It was strangely lighter outside than it should have been, and Kamui could see the scalloped formations of heavy clouds in the gray sky. Every now and then, parts of the clouds would grow lighter with a crack of lightning, then flash back to the previous gray.

The boy began feeling a little more nervous as he watched. It felt like someone was behind him, but he dismissed the feelings again. The storm was hypnotic to watch, and he just stood there, gazing out the window into the rain.

An exceptionally bright flash of lightning appeared, lighting up the boy's room as if it was daylight, followed by an exceptionally loud crack of thunder. Kamui tensed, but not at this. To the boy's horror, disappointment, and unfortunately everything but his surprise, a large Dragon flickered, curling itself around a building in the distance.

Kamui cursed out loud.

He then remembered the feeling of someone being behind him, and turned around, scanning the room. Still nothing. Of course, it was pitch black, but each bolt of lightning illuminated the bedroom somewhat.

The boy's hand dropped to his side, and the curtain fell back into place. Grumbling along with the thunder, Kamui felt around the room for some better clothes—it's not wise to go outside in a heavy rainstorm in only pajama pants. Finding clothes was not easy in the dark, though.

He quickly found some, however, and proceeded to put them on. While he was pulling up his pants, the lights flickered back on, and the boy's thoughts immediately went from dressing to checking around the room.

Shuffling as fast as he could with the half-donned pants, Kamui peeked warily into each corner of the room, and finally, under his bed. He took no notice of footsteps outside and down the hallway, which were hurried and clumsy, but quiet. Just as he was lifting the fabric that hung from the bed's frame to the floor, Kamui's bedroom door was flung open and light spilled in.

"Drago—" a voice started.

Kamui stood up immediately after the door had opened; he didn't want to be seen checking under his bed for monsters. Then he realized that he also did not want to be seen with pants only up to his knees, so he flung himself back down to the floor, hands loosely fisted resting on the edge of the bed. He lifted his head enough to see the familiar frame in the doorway, just standing there, not saying anything.

Embarrassed as he already was, Kamui's blush spread from his cheeks to every inch of his face when he saw who it was. From the doorway, that blush was quite obvious. A very long, very loud string of curse-words ran through the boy's head.

The person in the doorway only stood and stared at what could be seen of the boy's red face. Purple eyes filled with shame stared back. Kamui was having absolutely terrible luck today; first the storm, then the Dragon, now Subaru walked in on him when he was looking for monsters and dressing.

Of course, the older man still stood there, jaw hanging open slightly. If he was surprised, which he was, his face did not show it.

"...Dragon." Subaru finally finished the word.

Kamui's eyes sheepishly sank down and bore their stare into the covers that spilled over the side of the bed.

"I—er...yeah... I know." He squeaked out, eyes shifting once more, this time to the wall next to him. Something in the corner of his field of vision moved, and he looked, lifting his head a little, to the doorway: Subaru had left, and shut the door softly.

Relieved immensely, Kamui stood up and finished dressing.

~ ~ ~

Outside, the rain pounded down as hard as ever, and each sheet came down with ferocity. Cold and wet, two Seals flew off through the rain towards the building that the Dragon encircled. The others in the house had been smart enough _not_ to look out at the storm; Sorata slept through it as if he were dead (save for the snoring), Arashi was not bothered by nature, and Yuzuriha was busy cowering underneath her blankets, holding on for dear life to Inuki.

It never occurred to the two young men to wake up the others. The middle of the night was not the best time for their brains to work. They also never considered any means to keep them from getting wet; an umbrella might have worked just fine as they jumped from building to building. Or not.

Since the Dragon had been far away, it took several minutes to arrive at the building. Now that he was definitely wide awake, Kamui's brain would not shut up. He hoped against hope that Subaru hadn't thought the little incident to be funny—or worse, _cute_. At least it wasn't Sorata who opened the door; the boy would have made such a loud fuss that every other person in the building would congregate to the room. But still, this was a horrible outcome—one that the boy preferred not to think about, but still plagued his mind.

He glanced over at the other Seal. Subaru didn't seem to be thinking anything; he just looked straight ahead as he flew, concentrating fully on their destination.

But _of course_ he was thinking something. And if Kamui found out, it would be to his dismay, for _of course_ he was thinking about the little incident. _Of course_ he thought that the way Kamui was peeking under his bed was adorable. However, he tried to keep his mind away from the... other part of the situation...

The two finally arrived at the building, and as soon as they had their footing, Subaru moved his hands together and a glowing, green star grew quickly from them, covering the entire building and much of the space around it. Kamui didn't pay attention to the kekkai, though; instead he focused on the figure standing fiercely in the center of the rooftop.

The rain ceased with the kekkai, and the two Seals stood there, dripping wet and very cold. The figure walked forward, making his face visible, an unusual but to-be-expected grin tugging up one corner of his mouth.

Kamui's face fell.

Subaru's face kept it's emotionless expression.

What a fabulous encounter: the Angels' 'Kamui' stood there, and raised a hand in greeting.


	2. Kekkai in the Rainstorm

__

Disclaimer: I do not own X. CLAMP does. I'd love to have Subaru's kekkai though—it's already a star. *is shot*

__

Author's Notes: Second chapter! :B This is where the OOCness begins! Bwahahahahaha!

****

Events in a Rainstorm

Written by wiredGIRL, July 7, 2003

****

Chapter Two

This night was turning out to be quite hellish for Kamui. Aside from a storm and the incident without his pants, now formerly-Fuuma was there.

Fuuma's hand dropped back to his side and he casually waltzed over to Kamui. He wore his typical sadistic grin and a stylish outfit that was a mystery as to where he got it. Kamui watched the older boy's smirking face, petrified. Something bad was _definitely_ going to happen. Subaru watched intently, a slightly cross look on his face, locking his eyes on Fuuma as he drew nearer to Kamui.

The young Seal noticed that the Angel was completely dry. Not a drop of water was to be seen on his body. Kamui tried not to think about it though; if he was caught staring at Fuuma's body, even with such innocent intent, well, there would be a lot of hell to pay.

As Fuuma reached the shorter boy, he halted in his footsteps and stood tall. Grin still elegantly pasted onto his face.

"This ought to be fun." He smiled out the words in a deep, liquid, slightly mischievous voice.

"Fu...Fuuma—" Kamui's quiet protest was silenced immediately by strong, to-be-expected fingers grasping his throat and pulling the boy violently against the chest of their owner.

The Seal could only stare up into his former friend's eyes, on the verge of tears, as usual.

Fuuma made a short, amused noise, and pulled the boy up so their faces were a little closer, while spouting his typical "I am 'Kamui!'" nonsense.

To everyone's surprise, the next words out of the fiend's mouth were, "You're wet." A towel, seemingly out of no where (but Fuuma had been carrying it with him in his left arm), was whipped over Kamui's head and rustled a little in a not-very-interested attempt to dry the boy's sopping-wet hair.

"Leave Kamui alone!" Subaru shouted, a serious and somewhat deadly expression on his face. He had run over to the others as fast as he could.

A short 'heh' sounded from the owner of the towel and although he did not move his face from Kamui's, his eyes flitted to the man who had commanded him to set his plaything down.

"Suba—" Kamui started, and of course, was silenced once more. Fuuma had forced his mouth shut by firmly pressing the boy's chin up with his thumb. He eventually turned his gaze back down to his prey's frightened eyes, and pushed his face even closer, to within an inch of the other's. The Angel casually ran the thumb that had quieted the boy over his quivering lower lip and said lowly, "Dry off."

And with that, he threw the boy down and turned his attention fully to the man in the white trench coat.

Oh, this had been proving to be quite a good time for the Dragon of Earth, and playing with someone new would also be entertaining. He stood still, sizing up his opponent.

Fuuma had kept on his usual grin, but his brow creased slightly and the corner of his mouth dropped in disdain and he let out a short, contemptuous "che." *

Kamui could see the displeasure at seeing Subaru's determined face, but could not put his finger on why he would be so unhappy with the man.

"You." Fuuma began, his voice deep as usual but with a hint of something that only his twin star could label as jealousy... well, _was_ it jealousy? Fuuma seemed angrier now, like he might seriously hurt Subaru. He took a step towards the man and decided to finish his thought.

"You saw him with his pants down."

The whole ordeal became a whole lot worse for the owner of said pants.

Subaru's eyes widened as he blinked. _What was that about? _It had been an accident! He looked over at Kamui, confused. The boy had his face buried in the towel, he was so embarrassed, the poor thing. Subaru turned his head back just in time to spy the blast of energy Fuuma had sent at him, and jumped up to dodge it.

"Fuuma!!" Kamui's cries were muffled by the towel. Oh, things were _so_ unfair! Life was unfair!

Fuuma attacked repeatedly. Subaru dodged repeatedly. It was quite difficult though; the onmyouji was also still soaked, so he struggled to rip his trench coat off; it was a lot heavier when it was wet. He managed to succeed just in time to skitter out of the way of another blast.

"Stop... Fuuma...!" Kamui cried out again, lifting his still blushing face out of the towel.

Fuuma looked over, irritated. He flung a much smaller blast in the sobbing boy's direction, and it sent him tumbling along with the towel.

Subaru saw this and threw spells angrily at Fuuma. They hit home.

The fiend glared dangerously back at the onmyouji and moved a hand to the wound on his arm.

"Your friend might not be too happy with me," the Angel said with an amused smirk, "I'm tempted to kill you."

Friend? Subaru thought for a second. Of course, his friends wouldn't be too happy if he died, he supposed. But they already weren't happy with Fuuma. Wait, Seishirou, perhaps? _Friend_? Oh well, no time to think about that. Dodge.

The poor man was getting worn out; there was no where to hide from the blasts anymore. The air conditioning ducts and other parts of the roof had been blown away to tumble off the edge of the building, and there were small piles of rubble all over. Subaru had been hit a few times, and was bleeding and clutching at his shoulder. Kamui wept helplessly off to the side.

The older Seal had been standing still for a while, trying to catch his breath. Fuuma decided to allow this bit of rest and turned his attention to his main prey. He strolled casually over, and Kamui struggled to his feat. He threw a weak punch at the older boy's chest, which hit, but had no effect. Kamui beat him again with the other fist, but again it did not move the Angel. Hopeless, he let his hands drop back to his sides and he fell to his knees.

"Don't kill him..." Kamui managed out weakly.

Fuuma wore a sneering expression and replied shortly, "he'll be dead quickly," and turned away from the teary-eyed boy who still had the towel hanging loosely around his neck.

The final blast was thrown with careful consideration, and the final dodge was executed poorly, and did not save one hundred percent of Subaru. He collapsed into a pile of broken bricks.

Kamui cried out helplessly.

Fuuma seemed quite satisfied although he knew that Subaru was not dead. He walked slowly back to Kamui, who sat, looking up with a frightened face, lip quivering. He clamped both hands firmly onto the boy's shoulders and brought him rudely to his feet. Fuuma looked pointedly at the towel.

Kamui suppressed his tears, made a small, submitting noise, and weakly ruffled his hair with the towel as best he could. It seemed to please his twin star greatly.

The Angel stood back a little, sizing up the Seal as he attempted to dry his hair, and noted he was still sopping. This didn't please him quite so much.

Kamui, meanwhile, couldn't stop thinking about Subaru—he was probably falling unconscious by now, and he wished so desperately for the kekkai not to break. _Wish_. The word flitted through his mind. Since it was his primary wish at the time, Fuuma could not ignore it. He sighed, annoyed, and trudged over to the fallen Sumeragi. He poked his body with a foot, and told him gruffly to bring down the kekkai. Weakly, Subaru brought his hands out and called it down. The building was once again fine.

Fuuma paid no more attention to the injured man, who had then given up consciousness. All focus was upon his little plaything, who gratefully rubbed at his hair (_still?_) with the towel.

Mildly irritated by Kamui's interest in his hair, he whipped the hands away from his head. The Seal looked up quizzically still holding the towel, but whatever questions he had were answered in good time.

Fuuma bent down in front of the boy, who blinked, still confused and a little afraid. Fuuma seemed frustrated with him, and he really didn't want to make him too angry after what had happened to Subaru.

With a smirk, the Angel ripped down the Seal's still-wet pants.

Kamui's face went even redder than it had been when Subaru had walked in on him. It had become a lot colder all of a sudden. The boy whimpered, more helpless than ever, and could do nothing but stand there and let the other stare at him (with _much_ glee, one might add).

__

Incredibly embarrassed, Kamui finally got the nerve and dropped his hands down in front of him and fumbled to get the towel around himself.

Fuuma pouted at the action. He should have thrown that troublesome towel to the ground. Nevertheless, his fun had been had. With a smile he stood up, still looking down at the poor boy's bare, shaking legs, and walked off.

Kamui stumbled forward as best he could with his pants still around his ankles. When he reached Subaru he dropped to his knees and woke the man up. They made it home alive, but shattered.

Not one kekkai was broken, and nobody was dead. Subaru's recovery was quick, and no one questioned a towel around a flying boy's waist as they jumped their way home.

But despite that...

It was definitely the worst night of the Battle.

__

Final Notes

* 'Che' if you don't know, is a Japanese interjection meaning basically "damn." But for some reason, I really can't imagine Fuuma saying that, so I left it as the Japanese word.


End file.
